Is it REALLY just a movie?
by ADefiniteMaybe
Summary: When a motion picture movie about Red's life comes out in cinemas, the Grimms just shake it off like sand, but could the movie be a signal for something that might happen in the future? T for future scenes.


**Hi everybody. **

**So this story is going to be all in Red's POV, because I find she is very misunderstood, if not left out a little, as I don't find too many stories based solely on her and, as said in the summary, it has something to do with the new movie that has come out, **_**Red Riding Hood**_**(I recommend you see it – it's an amazing movie), directed by Catherine Hardwicke, with main characters Amanda Seyfried and Shiloh Fernandez(swoon). But I can't really be bothered to explain any further than that – just read and learn. For the first part of this story, Daphne is 9, Red is 8, and Sabrina and Puck are 14. When it comes to the "ten years later" bit a couple of chapters down the line – well, I'm pretty sure you can do the math and work out how old they'll all be then. **

**Like with all my other stories, first to review gets a dedication in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the **_**Red Riding Hood**_** motion picture, nor do I own anything from the Sisters Grimm. But the plot is all mine *grins evilly*. **

**Happy reading! **

I sighed.

Daphne's sudden outburst of "I want to see it!" had caused a great deal of commotion amongst the family. Granny and Jake had looked shocked, Henry had rallied back with shouts of how "inappropriate" it would be at Daphne's age, and Mr Canis had shuffled back upstairs to his room. Veronica simply hung her head in despair.

I knew how she felt.

We had been all sitting in the living room watching _Lord of the Rings_ on the TV. Well, we _were_, until Sabrina reached over to grab some popcorn from puck and accidentally knocked the bowl out of Puck's hands. This resulted in Puck calling her uncoordinated, causing an insult match to begin, until Daphne had shouted "God, guys, get a room!"

Surprisingly, they had done what she said, and continued their insult war in Puck's room.

Cue ad break.

But what played on the TV screen next was _not _the type of ad break I'd been expecting, though. Because what popped up on the screen was shots Amanda Seyfried dressed in a red hooded cape, running through a snow-covered village in the middle of a forest. There were images of her dancing with a dark haired guy dressed all in black, and then shots of a big, black, bear – like creature lunging at people. Soon, the words _"Believe the legend. Beware the wolf," _flashed across the screen, and then the words I had been dreading also flashed over the television screen – _Red Riding Hood. Out now at a cinema near you._

Oh, no. They'd made a movie. _A movie of my life_.

They hadn't made a Disney movie about me, like most of the other everafters – which I was more than okay about. They would probably portray me all wrong anyway, just like they had done with the movies of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and many others. They'd made picture books about me, anyway, which were all false and put all the events of my life _completely _out of context.

But now they were taking it to a whole new level – I mean, a _motion picture_ of my life? I didn't even look like Amanda – My hair was brown, as were my eyes, compared to her blonde hair and blue eyes. Plus, in the movie, the twenty-something year old actress was playing a teenager, whereas I'm only eight years old. And there was most certainly _not_ a _boy _in my life.

The list could go on and on about how many things this movie got wrong about my life – and that was only the _trailer_ I was going by.

But of course, after Daphne watched the trailer, she immediately put it on her bucket list – _see Red Riding Hood. _

Which brings us to where we are now.

"Daphne, that movie is rated M. You are _not_ seeing it," Henry said firmly.

"Dad, its only M because of supernatural themes and some violence," Daphne shot back matter-of-factly. "I have _experienced_ supernatural themes and violence. What's _watching a movie_ containing those sorts of things going to do? Scar me for life? Because my mind is not as innocent as you think it is, Dad."

That shocked Henry, and you could tell. He was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, speechless and looking like a cod fish.

"I…uh….." Henry started.

"That's true, Henry. They've witnessed me being kidnapped by a giant, as well as a homicidal spirit trapping itself inside of me, amongst many other things that are _far_ worse," Granny stated, shrugging at Henry.

Henry glared at her. "You're supposed to be agreeing with _me_ on this," he muttered under his breath, before looking at Daphne. "What about certain…um….scenes? If you know what I mean. Because I know for a fact that that is one thing you have _not _experienced."

Daphne grimaced. "Dad….if there were any of those sorts of _scenes_, it would be rated, like, R. Please Dad. Sabrina and Puck can come with us. They're 13, making them old enough, _legally_, to see an M rated movie. _Please_, Dad."

Henry had a hard look on his face, and for a moment, I wasn't sure if he was going to give in or not. But after what seemed like a _very_ long minute, Henry sighed and caved in. "Fine. You can see the movie sometime over the next week. As long as you take Sabrina and Puck as well."

Daphne squealed and jumped up in the air, then grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet, and started dancing around like a deranged chicken with no head.

"Red, aren't you excited?" she cooed. "I mean, a movie all about you!"

"Yeah….exciting," I mocked enthusiasm. Because, really, I wasn't too thrilled.

"It will be interesting to see how Red is portrayed in the film," Granny said. "You'll have to tell us all about it."

"Oh, we will," Daphne said, before dragging me up stairs. "Now, let's go tell Puck and Sabrina."

Daphne was so excited, she was practically bubbling as we ran up the stairs to Puck's room. She was _way_ too excited about this. Considering it was only a _movie._

When we got there, the door was wide open, and we could see Sabrina and Puck, bouncing on Puck's trampoline(that also acted as his bed), shouting insults at one another.

Daphne frowned and knocked on the door to get their attention.

They barely acknowledged we were there. They just kept shouting insults at each other.

Daphne shrugged. "Uh, well, guys, we just came to tell you that in a week or so we'll be seeing the Red Riding Hood movie and you have to come with us!"

When she got no reply from the two argumentative teens, she simply shrugged and said "Meh!" before skipping off to her room.

I sighed and followed her.

**READ READ READ!**

**Ok, so I know this chapter doesn't really go into much depth about Red's life and stuff, it will, mostly in the next chapter when they actually see the movie. Now, I know it may not seem like this story has much of a plot, but it does, and I have great things planned. I also realize that this chapter was kinda rushed and not really that detailed or descriptive, but I'm using that sort of stuff for the next few chapters, which are the really important ones. This chapter wasn't really much of anything really, but I wanted to show you how they actually came about going to the movies in the first place, if that makes sense. **

**Review, like it, love it, rate it, hate it, or my personal favourite – make chocolate chip cookies while doing ninja stances(that one was for my friend Bella). All flames will be used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores. **


End file.
